The Fates' Unseen
by CanonOct5752Hex
Summary: When my head hit the pillow, I had one of the weirdest dreams ever. Aside from the ones I've already had since I was young, like the dream that two men were fighting and another one where I saw a guy that had hooves instead of feet- I know, I'm loosing it


**Prologue:**

"**GO ON, YOU CAN do it," **a male stout person said as he urged the patient. Sweat glistened down the doctor's face as he tried to remain calm.

"come on now, one, two, three, PUSH!"

The woman did so. By the look on her face, it was obvious that she was having a hard time. With one last strength, the mother pushed all her might and blacked out.

The doctor pulled the baby out of the mother at last. He breathed a sigh of relief but the happiness completely drained when he saw that the baby was not breathing.

"Oh no," he said, sighing. "poor patient,"

He quickly gave the baby to the woman standing next to him. "I don't think she needs to know," he said again and was cut abruptly by a cry. He quickly averted his eyes to the source and found himself staring at an exact look alike baby screaming to get out of the mother's womb, his sea green eyes filled with tears.

The doctor quickly but gently pulled the baby out and nursed him.

"Well at least she has you," the doctor said to himself and then looked at the dead baby in the nurse's arms.

"get the baby to the morgue," he instructed her. "I don't think she needs to know about him, the patient will only get shocked. When she sees this one," he said, looking at the baby boy in his arms. "I don't think she'll think about it,"

The nurse nodded and scurried off.

The doctor placed the baby in his mother's arms and he quieted down.

"Anyway," he said to himself, not out loud as he started out. "what could one dead baby do?"

* * *

><p>The nurse scurried off down to the basement to place the dead baby down on one of the bed like steel. As she laid the dead baby down and started out, she heard a noise.<p>

* * *

><p>In a distance, a faint cry was heard.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>KURT?" <strong>mom's voice sounded hoarse when he heard it. Kurt dropped the things he was doing and hurried to his mom. He met her on the doorsteps and she hugged him tightly.

"what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

She smiled. "nothing's wrong, how's my baby boy?"

Kurt groaned. "I'm already fourteen, mom," He rolled his eyes. "I'm not exactly a baby anymore," but still, he smiled.

"oh, of course," mom smiled widely. "happy birthday, Kreseus, dear,"

Kurt flinched. "mom!" he grumbled. "Kurt's just fine," he whined childishly for the fun of it.

His mom beamed.

"how about we celebrate at Le Fresco's?" his mom suggested.

Kurt's eyes lit up. He smiled, "thanks mom," he beamed.

The headed out. The fine crisp morning was beautiful, Kreseus followed her mother outside to their car, his dark black hair ruffling slightly, covering his face. He pulled them back quickly before they start poking his sea green eyes.

They entered the car and mom buckled up.

"seat belt," mom proclaimed and Kurt put on his seatbelt, buckling up.

Mom drove downhill and cruised the car to Le Fresco's.

"morning, Ellen," the bartender nodded to them as they entered. The bartender looked beside her. He smiled. "and Kurt, happy birthday,"

Kurt smiled ruefully. "thanks," he replied.

They got seated and his mom went up to the counter to order food. Kurt McKinley looked out the window for the first time. The cold frost of New York City was nice, though freezing; it felt fine since they were in the southern part, away from the busy streets anyway.

A wild shout came from the door of the Le Fresco's and Kurt McKinley looked quickly. His eyes widened in shock. A big black mountainous dog was stomping and crashing it's way inside the restaurant. Kurt bolted up.

People inside the restaurant started screaming and running around, trying to escape the big dog. The dog sniffed around for a bit and it's nostrils flared. It started towards Kurt. He froze his mind flying.

"Kreseus!"

His mind kicked in to the big screen. He swung himself up to the chair as the large dog crashed itself into the table. Kurt landed down on the floor and ducked himself under the long counter and pushed himself, sliding to the other side. The dog growled in frustration. Kurt jumped up again as the dog flared its way towards the counter.

Kreseus' mind was racing in full speed as wine glasses shattered to the floor from the impact.

He swung himself steadily, thinking hurriedly through his mind about drastic things he could do and finally, he did the craziest thing ever. He swung himself towards the dog and with a big push, tackled the monster.

He hung on to the dog as it beated ferociously to get the rider off of him, but Kurt held on tight.

With his last bit of strength, he grabbed the glass shard on the floor and thrust it deeply on the neck of the monster. It gave out a pained yelp and without any warning, turned into ashes.

Kurt breathed out gasps as he crawled to the nearest not-wrecked table and coughed, shuddering.


End file.
